1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device package and fabricating method thereof. The embodiments are suitable for a wide scope of applications including a system by interconnection (SBI) structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, as a semiconductor device becomes reduced in size, it can be provided with more high-tech functions and consume less power. Therefore, there is rising demand for a smaller and lighter semiconductor device package.
However, packaging technology fails to keep up with the development of semiconductor technology with microscopic line width, highly-integrated cells, high-speed driving and the like.
For example, at least 50% of the total electric signal delay of certain high-speed semiconductor device package products is attributed to a package delay generated between chips. For certain larger systems at least 80% of the total expected electric signal delay can be attributed to the package delay. Therefore, improved packaging technology for semiconductor devices is becoming more important.
Moreover, since a semiconductor device package plays a role in dissipating heat generated from a chip, the heat generated from the semiconductor device package degrades performance of the semiconductor device, thus lowering reliability of the semiconductor device eventually.